


The Rift

by WritefullySinning



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Slow Build, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritefullySinning/pseuds/WritefullySinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow burn Edgeberry fic that no one asked for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a bit of a longer one so ratings and tags will probably change as I go along 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updated on 9/05/16 (May 9, 2016)  
> It's now been Beta-d (?) but the OH so wonderful @YaoiAddiction <3 ;w;   
> [also sorry for lack of updates; it's a thing but stuff IS coming]

Growing up in Underfell meant you had to be quick, quiet, and strike without a second thought. Papyrus felt he had mastered all those traits pretty well, which was why he had such a high rank in the Royal Guard. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, brows furrowed and arms crossed tightly against his armored chest. His agitation grew from his current indecisiveness. For the first time in his life he was unsure of what action to take. Papyrus churned his jaw as he stared at the small town as soft snowflakes fell around him from his place in the forest. This was Snowdin… that much was clear, but it wasn’t HIS Snowdin. It was brighter with many of the buildings decorated with small lights and layers of snow littered numerous properties. His Snowdin had no time for such trivial activities. It made no sense to put your life at risk for the sake of illuminating ones house with useless colored bulbs, which would probably would get you killed just for how annoying it looked!

Papyrus sighed through his nasal cavity and he thought back to how he came upon this place, trying to keep his thoughts on track. He had gotten up earlier than usual, which didn’t bother him at all. After getting ready he decided to patrol the forest for the remainder of his free time until he was actually called for duty. It was dark and cold, the only sound being his muffled steps in the snow. 

He stayed ever vigilant for any other monsters who thought they could take on the Great Papyrus.. which weren’t many these days. Of course he didn’t usually venture far from the town and never knew what lurked in the dark. All he could be sure of was most monsters would want to kill you. Keeping that in mind he stepped carefully and listened, eyes always scanning to stay well-adjusted so he could find suspicious shapes lurking in the shadows. 

As his long strides carried him deeper into the seemingly never ending trees his mind wandered slightly to the events of his day, how he inevitably would have to wake his ever rage inducing brother and would’ve probably had to drag his lazy boned ass to work. He clacked his teeth together, the beginnings of irritation already forming on his skull. 

At that moment the world in his vision seemed to spin like a pinwheel. His legs gave out and as he fell, outstretched arms catching himself on a tree as waves of pain rolled over his skull. Papyrus leaned against the tree, nearly hugging the trunk, and stared at the ground waiting for this strange sensation to pass. As the world righted itself he cautiously stood straight and looked around. 

Papyrus’ confusion grew as he noticed lights ahead of him. Had he gotten turned around? He looked to the ground for his previous footprints and saw none, then looked behind him and saw that none of his footprints there either. Senses on high alert he made for the decorated town ahead of him squinting his eyes as he got closer. Everything seemed so much brighter than usual, causing Papyrus’ already existing headache to grow worse.

His thoughts finally caught up to him as he stomped along the edge of the peaceful streets. It wasn’t until he saw the back of his own house that he stopped and finally admitted that this was some alternate version of Snowdin. Papyrus knew he couldn’t just stand there. He needed to act fast to return to his own world… but how? He knew his Sans was into science, so maybe this version could explain all of this? That would require going into the decorated home though, and he honestly had no clue what to expect inside, but Papyrus was smart. Surely he could figure this out on his own!

But knowing where to start was the question. He had doubts he would be well received by walking in the middle of the town and demanding answers, especially not knowing what these monsters were like. No… he needed something more subtle… perhaps one individual he could interrogate. 

He tapped his chin thoughtfully as he watched a light shine from the window of ‘his’ house, which was from the kitchen over the sink staring out back into the forest. Papyrus took a couple steps back, staying hidden in the darkness as he peered inside. His mouth dropped open with what he saw. Standing over the sink in clear view was Sans. 

Not his Sans however… this one was different. His eyes were bright and blue, shining with an energy he had never seen in his brother. Wearing a blue scarf and what looked like a poorly made battle body with blue accents, this skeleton was leagues away from looking like his own dimension brother. He seemed to be washing dishes… also incredibly unlike his brother, and was bobbing his head side to side.

Papyrus blinked a few times in complete disbelief. As much as this Sans was different he was still the same in shape with a more rounded skull, permanent grin, and also around the same height with the sink counter higher than his waist. He closed his mouth and watched the Sans leave from his view. 

If there was a Sans then there was probably a Papyrus as well. He idly wondered what this Papyrus would look like. He knew he would obviously be a great threat because he himself was a mighty strong monster. This also meant however he probably wouldn’t want to meet him until he knew the other more. However…his mouth curling into a devious grin… this Sans was small, weak, and appeared easy to intimidate.

“Nyeheh heh…” Papyrus chuckled quietly as a plan began to form.

XXX

Sans felt especially good this morning, as if today was going to be a really great day. He had worked hard on his puzzles yesterday and had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow that night. His dreams had been of him in the Royal guard with all of the Underground fawning over how cool he was and begging to be his friend! 

Sans couldn’t help humming to himself as he made his breakfast tacos with new vigor. Soon enough his head was bobbing and he resisted the urge to dance, making sure to focus on the meat grilling in the pan on the stove. Today was an early start for Sans and that meant an early start for his older brother, who he was sure was still sleeping heavily even though morning hours had begun. 

After the meat was cooked he set the heat on low and tossed some hard shell tacos into the oven to warm up before bounding up the steps to go wake said brother.

“Papy!” Sans burst into his brother’s room entirely forgetting to knock.

Papyrus didn’t stir, hoping to get five more minutes if he didn’t respond. He heard his little brother huff and not a second later felt his weight as he jumped on him.

“Ofmph, Sans please it’s too early” he groaned turning to look as the little bundle of energy.

“Never too early! That’s why mornings are the best because you have the whole day left to do great things, like capture a human!”

“The whole day is good for napping too…” He pulled his hood over his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

“Absolutely not!” Sans pushed his hands down on his brother’s shoulders, but when he didn’t respond he looked around for another way to wake him up.

“Fine, if you don’t get up I’m flushing your cigarettes.” He said as he crawled off his brother and grabbed the pack that was on his nightstand.

“You wouldn’t dare bro…” He drawled, but Sans heard the slight uncertainty and smiled mischievously. The blue clad skeleton walked out of the room with loud steps, making sure his brother heard him, as he walked through the hallway to their bathroom. Papyrus frowned and tensed but didn’t move. 

‘He wouldn’t actually do it… right?’ he thought.

Sans stood by the toilet facing the door and shook the pack loudly for effect.

“Here they go,” he sang as he flushed the toilet, hiding the pack behind his back. His smile grew, hearing a loud thumping come from his brother’s room as Papyrus scrambled out of bed and down the hall.

“Sans I swear on every monster in the Underground if you actually flushed those I’ll… I’ll…” Papyrus stumbled on his words, both knowing he wouldn’t do a thing except pout for a while.

Sans just giggled and tossed the pack at his brother who fumbled to catch them.

“Well since you’re up why not come down for break- oh stars breakfast!” 

Sans pushed past Papyrus rushing back to the kitchen where the faint smell of burning taco shells filled the air. After putting on oven mitts Sans pulled out the shells and examined them carefully. They weren’t ENTIRELY burnt so that made them still edible, right? Sans grimaced as he placed the tray on the stove top and picked at one shell that quickly crumpled into blackened crumbs.

“Well, we still have soft shells…” he sighed and pulled them out of the pantry and placed the cooked beef on the table between their two place settings afterwards. He made his tacos and took a bite, causing a fire to lit in the back of his eyes. This tasted like the best tacos he’d made yet! The taller skeleton finally sauntered into the kitchen with an unlit cigarette in his mouth, taking a seat at the table.

“How is it bro?” he asked as he set his cigarette down into an ashtray and he reached for the soft shells.

“You have to try them! These are probably the best yet, I’ve nearly mastered it Paps!” He said through a mouthful of food.

Papyrus just laughed and smiled warmly at his brother. He stared at the made taco in his hands and prepped himself to take a bite while Sans watched him eagerly, awaiting his first reaction. Papyrus took his bite, slowing chewing the contents in his mouth… It was actually good! The meat wasn’t too overcooked and the flavor was rather nice with a hint of spice.

“This is definitely you best so far lil’ bro” He said with a hum.

Sans beamed at the compliment, practically vibrating in his seat as he shoveled down his second taco. He just couldn’t wait for the rest of the day to get started. They ate in relative silence, just enjoying each others company and meal. When they finished Sans took their plates and tossed them into the sink, letting them soak in the waiting warm water while he put the left overs in the fridge. Papyrus finally lit his cigarette and heaved himself out of his seat, cracking his spine and smiling as he saw Sans twitch in annoyance from the way he treated his bones.

“Alright I better head out before I’m late for my nap at my sentry point, see ya bro!” He called over his shoulder already at the door.

“You better not!”

“Oh and, Sans? Muffet asked for some help with the bar tonight so I’m gonna be late; don’t wait up okay?”

“Okay… well…” Sans ran up and hugged his brother tightly, smiling when Papyrus’ arms wrapped around him in return. “Have a good day in case I don’t see you!”

“Yea, you too." 

When the front door finally closed, Sans ran back to the kitchen to finish up the dishes while Papyrus headed off to his job.  
The dark armored skeleton had listened to the other Papyrus leave from one of the darkened rooms upstairs, not wanting to risk peeking out without being sure the doppelgänger had left. He crept along the hall while testing every step to avoid loose boards and strained to hear the light humming coming from the kitchen.

Making it successfully to the living room he slipped into the opening of the kitchen and watched the smaller figure putting away the dried dishes. He almost let out an irritated sigh at the sight of the shorter skeleton. Even the Sans in this world is terrible at protecting themselves… Summoning his magic he lunged towards the unsuspecting skeleton.

Sans started at the feeling of unfamiliar magic in the air before his scarf was pulled over his face, muffling his surprised gasp and stealing most of his vision.

“Make a sound and you’ll be dusted where you stand.”

The voice was deep and threatening but had the strangest familiar ring to it. Sans froze, his mind short circuiting. Was this some kind of joke? It wasn’t until he felt another long arm wrap around his waist and pick him up did he think to struggle. Though his arms were pinned by the longer one wrapped around him, Sans kicked and twisted his body trying to squirm out of his captor’s grasp.

“Quit fidgeting dammit, I won’t ask twice!” The deep voice growled in displeasure.

A pang of fear struck Sans into stillness as the air grew thick with magic, feeling like it was choking him from the inside. His mind raced as he was roughly carried upstairs. What would Alphys do? What would a Royal Guard do? Maybe he could talk to them… surely this must some sort of misunderstanding! Sans heard a door roughly opened. Within a couple seconds prior he was thrown face down onto a mattress that felt like his own. The monster above him grabbed his arms swiftly, holding them behind his back and binding his wrists firmly with magic. Sans felt a replicated prickly sensation of magic wrap around his neck.

 

“You feel that right? Good. Try anything and it’ll snap your head clean off and you’ll watch your own body turn to dust.” The voice had flat lined any emotion.

Sans turned their to the side anger flashing on his features  
“What a horrible thing to say or to even think! I don’t know who you are or what you want but why can’t you just ask and not be so mean!”

The pressure oh his soul left Sans’ body leaving him free to struggle. Getting to his knees on the mattress, arms still bound behind his back, he shuffled on the bed to try and turn towards his captor.

“Nyeheh heh ha! Where I’m from I’m being more than generous! I’ve yet to break a single bone of yours after all.”

“Yea well-” Sans finally managed to turn so he could face his captor, eyes growing wide he squealed “You-you’re a skeleton!”

“Nyeh! The finest in all of Underfell and by the looks of this place, here too.” Papyrus puffed his chest out proudly with arms on his hips.

“Hey I’m a great skeleton! I’m the Sensational Sans; Royal Guard to-be and Taco Making Extraordinaire!” Sans tried to pose but lost his balance, forgetting his arms were bound, and fell face first into the mattress.

In response Sans was picked up by the scruff of his scarf and set back on his knees. He kept his face down to hide the embarrassment that colored his cheeks.

“Pff, Royal Guard to-be? How pathetic. Either you are or you aren’t! I AM in the Royal Guard ranked only under the Captain herself and even then her days are numbered…”

The smaller skeleton raised his face, eyes large once more and face still speckled in blue  
“You’re really in the Royal Guard as Vice-Captain? That’s so cool! Do you get to battle alongside Captain Alphys?”

Papyrus absentmindedly took a seat at the head of the bed, leg bent at the knee on the mattress and letting his foot hang in the air while his other foot stayed flat on the ground. He crossed his arms loosely as his brows furrowed in confusion.

“The scientist? Of course not, her forte is in her science no I fight alongside Captain Undyne.”

“Undyne is the scientist not Alphys!” Sans snickered, shuffling once again to face the confused skeleton before plopping on his butt with his legs crossed.

“Perhaps so in your Underground but in mine it’s the opposite.”

He watched the smaller skeleton whose face was shining that carefree glee he saw in the window earlier… how strange.

“Yours huh… Underfall you said?” Sans said with a slight frown.

“Underfell” Papyrus corrected.

Sans fidgeted uncomfortably before huffing. “Sir can you please take this binds off? They itch.”

Papyrus churned their jaw in deep thought. This blue Sans has proven to be less than lethal but that meant nothing if he was caught by surprise… however that would assume The Great Papyrus would be caught off guard… not to mention he didn’t want to give the illusion that he was afraid of this small creature!

“Don’t try anything,” Papyrus warned as he released the binds on the other’s hands and neck with a clack of his jaw.

“So what’s your name anyways Mister?” Sans rubbed his wrists to rid the prickly feeling.

“I’m The Great Papyrus!”

“Mwehheheh! That’s my brother’s name… actually…” Sans held up his hand and closed one eye, attempting to block out the old wound on the other’s skull.

“Yeah, without the scar and the scary teeth you look a lot like him… almost the same really!”

Papyrus reached for his left eye that bore the scar he often forgot was there anymore, feeling its shallow ridges where it ended on his cheekbone. He had also never regarded his teeth as scary, they were just as pointy as his brother’s after all.

“So, how did you get here anyways?” Sans questioned, still examining his face and not making direct eye contact.

“I… I honestly don’t know. I was just walking.” Papyrus stared past Sans as he reminisced his mini adventure through the town.

“Are you lost then? Do you know how to get back?” Sans’ hands were interlocked, rhythmically tightening and releasing.

“… No, I don’t.”  
They fell into a strange silence as Papyrus got even more thought thinking about home. Sans watched his own hands for a bit until a thought struck him.

“Hey I have an idea! My brother Papyrus knows everything about science I’m sure he can find you a way home but until then why don’t you train me on how to be a Royal Guard? I mean I’m already getting training by Alphys but I could always use more and-”

“Silence! I absolutely will not train you! I am far too busy with actual important things to train someone as weak and frail as you!” Papyrus responded tersely.

Sans blinked away the tears that began to well around his eyes and puffed out his chest.  
“I am not weak you couldn’t even believe how strong I am! I bet I could draw out a better puzzle in five minutes than what would take you five days!”

They continued to bicker, unaware of the time passing by.

XXX

Papyrus shuffled slowly from Muffets to his home, pulling out a cigarette carefully along the way. The work he had helped with had ended shortly after he arrived but ‘paid for’ drinks were always hard to turn down. It only took a couple of Muffet’s “Honey Pop” made especially for him before ‘paid’ drinks became ‘you have to pay for’ drinks. Still, he huffed out a laugh as he watched the puff of air drift upwards, it had been a good night all in all. 

He dragged his shoes in the snowfall and watched as they gathered snow at the toe before becoming over encumbered and dropping off while lifting his feet. He had decided to wear shoes today because he still had this weird sense of insecurity, like somehow it mattered if he walked into the bar in slippers even though he was well aware no one cared. Most liked that he was always able to be taken at face value despite them not knowing what ‘face value’ was. But that wasn’t the point. The point tonight was he had a beautiful buzz that was going to lead him into a beautiful dreamless sleep, and being assured that Sans wasn’t up it would be devoid of any guilt. The skeleton in his baggy orange hoodie stared at his house warmly, already thinking of his cozy bed. With the most grace a drunken monster could have, he opened the door expecting a relatively quiet house.

“That right there is why you can never trust another monsters competence to assure the quality of your puzzles!”

Papyrus blinked slowly, unable to comprehend the affronted noise that accompanied the opening of his front door.

“Papy you’re finally home! Oh I have so much to tell you but first meet you, from Underbell!” 

Sans jumped up from the couch in the living room with his arms outstretched towards the black and red dressed skeleton.

“Underfell!” The strange skeleton snapped.

“W-what?” He questioned, breath heavy with alcohol.


	2. Sleep is for the Weak (and I am so weak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not only is this late but the chapter was getting long and I'm still not done! I've decided to split it up into maybe 2 or 3 parts. Anyways this was the best place to end part 1 so I'm sorry if it seems just like filler; it was honestly the hardest part to write for some reason. Good news is part 2 should be up in a couple more days so you won't have to wait as long 
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading and all of the kind words and kudos!

His jaw tingled and the room would slowly shift as if the house was trying to spin clockwise before abruptly becoming upright again. Papyrus fought the urge to just continue going up the stairs as he looked between the two. Sans expectant as ever like this was the most normal thing in the world and this other guy who looked snide as if he was turning his proverbial nose up at him.

“Huh I expected more out of a Papyrus, not some hooded drunk.” He commented

“Nyehheh and when I thought about meeting me I figured I would have some manners like I don't know; introducing yourself before insulting the dude whose home you're in.” Papyrus lightly chided.

“Papy he’s our guest!”

“I’m the Great Papyrus from Underfell, Vice- Captain of the Royal Guard!” He stood with his declaration. "And I only respect two monsters neither of which are here!" 

Papyrus’ mind was swimming and not just from the alcohol, he wanted to do what he always did and let it roll off his shoulders but it was hard when it was sneering in your general direction. He took a step back fighting for sobriety the only thought whirring that he could recognize was one the recommended a little space. 

“I… I think I need a minute.” He turned and walked out the still open door shutting it behind him.

The frigid air struck his skull and he breathed it in trying to regain his thoughts. He took a seat on the front step while rubbing the sides of skull.

 _‘… but first meet you…’_

Sans had said it so nonchalantly, was he so naïve that he didn’t understand the implications? He couldn’t not know that this Papyrus quite literally came from another world that this skeleton was basically a clone, an admittedly banged up one. He needed to figure out exactly how he got here, maybe Undyne would know something but this isn’t exactly a problem you can just bring up. Maybe this has happened before and he already had notes on it in his lab and he had just forgotten from the muddle of resets. No matter what no one outside of Sans and himself could know about this, he couldn’t chance the risk of it messing with their world. The wind whistled sending up drafts of snow and Papyrus let out a weighted sigh, he was so tired. His skull still tingled and his body movements felt stiff and slow he really was in no condition to try and sort this out all right now but he could at least gather some facts. The skeleton heaved himself up grunting and with one final breath, opened the door letting the heat of the house wash over him. Sans looked up immediately eyes pinched with worry while the other languidly turned a rather bored looking gaze towards him.

“So who’s going to fill me in?” 

They both did, loudly and interrupting each other with sometimes shrill exclamations that clattered uncomfortably inside his skull. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat opposite of the couch, slowly Papyrus began to piece things together. The Fell Papyrus had – from his best guess – come in contact with some sort of ‘opening’. The whole experience sounded similar to teleporting but he hadn’t sounded like this was something he’d done before which would suggest Fell Papyrus didn’t have the same ability. All of the questions the drunk skeleton wanted to address got lost in the jumble of alcohol and exhaustion despite his best intentions. He went over the relevant facts again getting lost in his concentration only coming to when he found Sans staring at him.

“Huh?” 

“I said we should think of a nickname for this Papyrus, it’ll get confusing otherwise” Sans yawned as he sat back in the couch.

“Yea alright what about Fell, that makes sense right?” Papyrus’ eyes glazed over only half listening for a response.

“Absolutely not, that’s a stupid name!” he was glaring from the couch entirely alert.

Papyrus sighed unable to comprehend how this skeleton was still so awake and _loud_

“So what then, you have a better name?”

“I’m called Boss back in Underfell, doing the same here would make the most sense obviously.” He clacked his jaw.

“Obviously.” Papyrus deadpanned.

“Your brother is snoring.”

Papyrus looked up seeing Sans sleeping with his head leaning on the arm of the couch. Papyrus moved to his brother carefully picking him up feeling Sans unconsciously wrap his arms around his neck. 

“It’s been a long day we should all get some sleep I’ll come back down and set up the couch for you.”

Boss simply nodded in response turning to look out the window as Papyrus headed up the stairs towards Sans’ room. 

 

Sans took the lack of presence of his brother pretty well. He slept most of the day hours away, woke up slow and for the first time in a long time it wasn’t painful to lift his head. Sans had wondered briefly what kind of day Boss would have had that he didn’t come home and drag Sans to his sentry job or even just call to give his daily dose of insults. Now night hours were setting in and he still hadn’t shown up and Sans didn’t know what to think. He sat on the couch dabbing the sweat on his face with his sleeve and trying to slow his increasingly shallow breaths.

“If you go out looking for Boss now he’ll probably come home and then beat the shit out of you for being so dumb. He knows how to handle himself he probably just had to work late… really late, maybe Undyne needed something.” He rambled to himself out loud mostly just to cut the silence.

His knee began to bounce rapidly his hands fisted the fabric of his shorts. 

“No I’m not going to be worried about that asshole! If I went missing he’d probably be glad, if I died I wouldn’t be such a ‘burden’ anymore; hell he’d probably have a fucking party the jerk!” 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud pounding at the door; he yelped at the sudden noise and nearly dove to the floor. When the banging didn’t cease he gathered himself resigned to the fact that he would have to open the door. 

“Okay, okay I’m coming you can stop trying to break the door down!” 

For a fleeting moment he hoped it was Papyrus that maybe he lost his keys for some stupid reason and he’d spent all this time looking for them. He undid the series of bolts cracking open the entryway trying to see who it was when a force slammed into the door knocking him backwards onto the ground.

“PAPYRUS YOU FUCK! Where is he?” The fish lady roared as she stormed in summoning a spear shoving the sharpened end inches from Sans’ left eye socket. 

“Heh g-getting right to the point I see.” Sweat beaded down the contours of his skull and his right eye flared red instinctively. 

“Answer the question trash for bones!” 

“How the fuck should I know? It’s not like I keep tabs on him.” 

“Well he sure as shit wasn’t at work and no one saw him during patrols, an infraction like this has severe consequences and I plan to deliver them immediately so” the captain shifted her spear having it press against his neck; the offensive magic pricking at his vertebrae uncomfortably. 

“For the final time; where. Is. Papyrus.” 

Sans felt a tremor ripple through his body as full blown panic began to set in. Papyrus hadn’t shown up to work, not a single guard reported seeing him anywhere in Underfell; his brother was _missing._

“I-I don’t k-know.” His whole body shook as he looked up at Undyne who tightened her fists in rage.

“Don’t you dare hide him from me Sans I have no problems dusting your weak ass!” 

“N-no! I h-haven’t seen B-B-Boss since yesterday e-evening. Undyne I don’t k-know where my brother is.” 

Static filled his skull and he couldn’t hear a thing Undyne was saying. He suddenly felt fourteen again running through dark alleys in The Capital screaming for his twelve year old brother; he had nearly died that day. Undyne was shaking him now, he thought anyways but he couldn’t really see her. His vision was a little blurry and his face felt cold…and wet. The static noise ebbed away and he blinked his vision until it was clear. She was entirely focused on him and Sans could have sworn her face resembled concern.

“Um… what did you do?” His voice felt thick as if he didn’t quite know how to form words, body feeling like cement still shivering every now and again.

“I uh, a lot of fish monsters have this sort of pocket in our throats where we keep really cold liquid. It’s kind of useless but it can be used to sort of shock your enemies, giving you time to run if you can’t fight.” She coughed sheepishly and sat back on her legs to give Sans more space. 

“… So you spat on me?” He quirked his eyebrow ridge genuinely amused by the thought.

“You were freaking out! Gathering magic like crazy it was the best option with the smallest risk of you setting that thing off on me.”

“What thing?”

“It was a giant skull of a monster I’ve never seen before seriously what the fuck was that?”

“Oh that. Nothing really, mostly for show; an intimidation tactic.” 

She flicked her side fins staring him down an extra beat before relenting and breaking eye contact. Sans knew she was aware that he was lying; the amount of magic that attack takes is palpable and hard to ignore still they both knew there was another more pressing issue. 

“If he really is missing we won’t have long before others start to suspect it. It’ll bring chaos among my soldiers and monsters will use that to their advantage; I can’t have that.”

“I know I’ll find him, I just need some time.”

“There’s a real chance he’s dead Sans, or will be soon.” 

“He’s not dead.”

The captain stood back up with their hand on the back of their head rubbing small circles. Sans looked down at the floor feeling the adrenaline starting to leave his body with a wave of fatigue following. 

“Look, I can say I found him and taught him a lesson and that he is on bedrest. That can maybe get you a few days, I can’t imagine Papyrus would stay down for long even if I broke a leg or two; can skeletons repair broken bones?”

“His healing magic is quite good I think he could fix the connection without an issue; Maybe some weakness for a bit.” Sans stood up holding on to the railing of the stairs.

Undyne sighed “well then that’s the plan; you better find him Sans.”

“I will.”


End file.
